1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more particularly to a rotatable heat-dissipating device for an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat-dissipating device for dissipating heat generated by a CPU 10 inside a computer housing 12. The conventional heat-dissipating device includes a heat transfer plate 1, a heat exchanger pipe 2, a heat sink 3 and a fan 4. The CPU 10 is mounted on a socket 101, that is disposed on a main board 11. The heat transfer plate 1 is mounted detachably on the CPU 10 with the use of screws or known fastening elements. The heat exchanger pipe 2 has a rear end portion 20 connected to the heat transfer plate 1, and a front end portion 22 transverse to the rear end portion 20. The heat sink 3 has a first end and a second end connected to the front end portion 22 of the heat exchanger pipe 2. The fan 4 is mounted on the housing 12 and is connected to the first end of the heat sink 3 by means of screws 41 that pass through the housing 12, the fan 4 and the first end of the heat sink 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the CPU 10 and electronic components underlying the heat exchanger pipe 2 are to be replaced or repaired, the fan 4 is detached from the housing 12, and the heat transfer plate 1 is detached from the CPU 10, thereby leading to inconvenience during replacing and repairing. Furthermore, the design and the installing position of the conventional heat-dissipating device must be modified to prevent interference with other electronic components, thereby leading to poor heat dissipation.